


May had a bad feeling

by MelindaMay



Category: philinda - Fandom
Genre: Philinda Smut Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 18:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18238841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaMay/pseuds/MelindaMay
Summary: She should have called him sooner.





	May had a bad feeling

May heard that Coulson is coming back from on of his recruiting missions. May and Coulson are just getting together. May has got into something special for his return. May is waiting for Coulson to come back to the playground from a recruiting mission. She is waiting for him to her bunk. Nobody on the team knows. But they will know soon…  
While May was waiting for Coulson she had a funny feeling so she called him on the jet. It rang and rang and then it stopped and he picked up.  
“May?...what is wrong?” He asked. She was relieved that he was ok that she started to very a little but it was faint he didn't hear her. She said  
“Nothing I was just worried. I was expecting you to be here already. Wait are you on a civilian airplane?”  
“Yea…I am...why?” He asked.  
“That is why it is taking so long…(sighing in relief)...I just have this bad feeling about something that could change everything in my life.” She didn't hear Coulson so she said  
“Coulson...are you there?” Then she heard something that she never wanted to hear again.  
“Sorry, Coulson was it, can't come to the phone right now.” Said a distorted voice. Then she hear passengers scream and she heard someone shout the passengers. She couldn't make put what they were saying but she was sure that Fits-Simmons could figure out what they were saying.  
She asked “Who is this? Where is Coulson?”  
The distorted voice said “Who I am does not matter but...Who is this you sound very pretty on the phone. Very pretty indeed. What is this man to you anyway? He is so weak, frail, and not good for you by the sounds of it. You should have a man that can fit you needs. What do you say?”  
“I say let him go! And he fits my needs just fine. Let m e talk to Coulson...Now!” She growled.  
“You loss love… but here is you Coulson.” She was relieved to hear that he was ok. She took a big sigh of relief when she heard his voice.  
“May…? Are you there?”Coulson said a little weakly.  
“Yes...yes I am here and I am never going to leave you ever again...You hear me?... Never.” May said starting to cry a little.  
“May?” Coulson asked.  
“Yes?”  
“I think it's time to tell the team and the kids.” He said. May automatically knew what he meant.  
“Ok...But are you ok?” She asked.  
“Yea I am fine.” He said. The man with the distorted voice took the phone.  
“We want to make a request...its not really a request more of a demand...we want you to give us a names and locations of certain inhumans.”  
“We can't do that they are under our protection!” May said. The man smacked his lips and said  
“Well then we will kill your lover boy...I am sure you can find someone else to...how should I say this...to fit your pleasure” May gasped.  
“No!” She yelled. “Leave him alone...don't hurt him or I will make it my personal mission...I will hunt you down and kill you..if you hurt him anymore then you have so far...do you understand me!” Shr was not messing around they have taken the man...Phillip J. Coulson...whom she loved. She was waiting for a response from thw man. He simply said.  
“Yup.” Then he hung up. She broke down into a ball on the bed. She started crying lightly, then she got up, went out of the bedroom and called the team. Coulson ment so much to her that she didn't even change out for the clothes that she got in for him. When the team got there they all just starred at her in amazement and they were all starstruck that they couldn't say anything nor move. May didn't know what was wrong with them.  
“What is the problem?” She asked. Then Jemma pointed at her and said.  
“May...you are...um...in your...um...your...um...special lady clothes...still...if you didn't know.” May looked down and saw what they...mostly Fits was looking at. She said.  
“Shit!” Skye took off her long coat and moved to put it on her.  
“Here.” She said.  
“Thank you...Skye...anyway....we...I need...to...tell you all something...me and Coulson are…are…sleeping together…” May said. Skyes mouth was wide open. Fitz was holding on to Simmons so she can stand.  
“WHAT!?” They all said in unison. That was the reation that she expected. But there was something on the two sciencetists faces.  
“Yes me and Coulson are sleeping together.” She said. They all wanted to know more.  
Skye asked “You and A.C.?”  
Simmons and Fitz asked “You didn't know that?” Skye shook her head. They looked at each other and laughed.  
Fitz said “For a hacker you don't look that good.”  
Simmons said”It is so obvious...They say the way


End file.
